1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to load-support and/or tie-down systems for supporting loads and/or securing loads in, or on, a suitable support structure such, merely by way of example, as in or on a load-carrying truck bed or the like; and, more particularly, to a fixed reel-mounted load-support and/or tie-down rope, cord or line having: i) provisions for permitting attachment of the free outboard end of the rope, cord or line to a fixed structural member; ii), and adjustable hook slideably mounted on the rope, cord or line and attachable thereto wherein the adjustable hook can be released from the rope, cord or line, slid laterally there along to any desired position, and reattached to the rope, cord or line on a virtually instantaneous basis.
As the ensuing description proceeds, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the present invention finds particularly advantageous, but by no means exclusive, use with load-support/tie-down systems of the type employing shock cords or elastic cables with securement hooks--for example, bungee cords or the like--which are commonly known in the art as "sandows" used for holding or securing a wide range of objects having differing sizes, shapes and weights in any of a suspended, static or stationary environment, or in or on moving vehicles such as cars, trucks, boats, planes, motorcycles and the like. However, it will also be apparent to those skilled in the art that the invention finds equally advantageous use with tie-down systems, hoisting devices, and the like of the type employing ropes, cords, lines, webbing, cables and/or wires which have no appreciable elasticity or stretchable properties including ropes, cords, lines, webbing, cables and/or wires formed of natural or synthetic materials, either braided or non-braided. Accordingly, and for purposes of simplicity, the term "cord" will hereinafter be used in the ensuing specification and the appended claims in its broadest possible non-limiting sense to include both elastic and non-elastic load-supporting elements irrespective of whether in the form of: i) webbing; ii) conventional non-elastic braided ropes and/or cords formed of natural or synthetic materials; iii) wire ropes, lines, or cables (either single strand or multiple braided strands); and/or iv), sandows--e.g., conventional resilient shock cords, bungee cords, or similar elastic elements.
The present invention further finds particularly advantageous application with load-support/tie-down systems of the type including automatic take-up reels for the particular cord employed, yet wherein substantially the entire load support is provided by the cord itself and either two or more hooks attached to the cord or at least one hook attached to the cord together with a second attachment mechanism or system at or adjacent the free outboard end of the cord; and, wherein at least one such hook is adjustable--i.e., the hook is: i) freely slideable along the cord to adjust its effective length; and ii), instantaneously lockable to the cord at any desired point without the need for separate locking devices or the use of knots to secure the adjustable hook--yet, wherein: a) the tension on a tensioned cord may be increased without releasing the adjustable hook by simply pulling the inboard end of cord through the latched adjustable hook (this despite the fact that the latched adjustable hook absolutely precludes movement of the cord in the opposite direction relative to the latched adjustable hook, which movement would tend to relax the tension on the effective cord length outboard of the latched adjustable hook); and b), no force or load is applied to the automatic take-up reel at any time, either directly or indirectly.
As a consequence of attaining the foregoing objectives, the present invention enables the ready use of light-weight automatic take-up reels which are neither intended for, nor capable of, being subjected to heavy loads and/or forces and wherein relatively all of the benefits of such automatic take-up reels--e.g.: i) flexibility in terms of the effective cord length enabling securing of loads having a wide range of sizes and/or shapes; ii) convenient storage of the unused portion of the cord during use of the load-support/tie-down system, thus eliminating loose cord ends and the dangers inherent therewith; and iii), protected effective storage of the entire cord during non-use of the load-support/tie-down system. Notwithstanding the foregoing, those skilled in the art will also appreciate that the invention is not limited to use with light-weight automatic take-up reels, but, rather, it can be used with virtually any take-up reel, whether automatic or manual, or whether light-weight or heavy duty.
The phrases "effective length" of the cord or "effective cord length" as used herein and in the appended claims are intended to mean that portion of the cord in engagement with the load to be secured and intermediate two (or more) spaced hooks--or a hook and any conventional spaced attachment mechanism or system at or adjacent the free outboard end of the cord--capable of being secured to fixed structural elements; and, wherein at least one hook is adjustably, but positively, attached to the cord, yet is capable of being disengaged from the cord, slid along its length to increase, or decrease, the effective length of the cord, and reattached to the cord, all by the simple expedient of turning the adjustable hook between: i) a first position wherein the hook is at an acute angle relative to the cord and positively affixed thereto; ii) a second position wherein the hook is not disposed at an acute angle relative to the cord and is freely slideable therealong, and iii), back to the first position; or alternatively, where the effective length of the cord can be decreased by merely pulling the portion of the cord inboard of the adjustable hook through the adjustable hook without releasing the latter from the cord.
Tie-down and/or load-support systems employing the present invention preferably, but not necessarily, employ at least one positively lockable hook of the type capable of being instantaneously released from, or positively affixed to, the cord in such a manner that: i) the cord is not subject to fraying or damage at the point of hook attachment; ii) the loading applied to the effective length of the cord by the object(s) being supported, tied down and/or secured serves to enhance the fixed non-slidable attachment of the cord and adjustable hook at the selected adjustable point of attachment therebetween; and iii), the tension on the effective length of the cord can be increased--i.e., the effective length of the cord can be decreased--simply by pulling the portion of the cord inboard of the adjustable hook through the adjustable hook while the latter remains positively latched to the cord. In other words, the force(s) applied to the cord by the load being secured and/or supported tend(s) to enhance the gripping action between the cord and adjustable hook rather than tending to loosen the tie-down system.
2. Background Art
Those skilled in the art will, of course, appreciate that a wide variety of load-support and/or securement or tie-down systems have been employed for many years. Typically, such conventional systems employ an elastic cord and one or more hooks which is or are "adjustably fixed" to the cord in the sense that a separate manually operated latching system is employed and/or the hook is provided with sinuous or non-linear channels within which the cord must be manually reeved and positioned each time the hook is shifted along the cord to change the effective length of the system. An example of such a system is disclosed in Dupre U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,121. In this arrangement, the patentee employs an elastic cable and a multiplicity of adjustable hooks with the portion of the cable extending between adjustable hooks defining the effective length of the cable used to secure a load or a portion of a load. In order to change the effective length of the cable, it is necessary to: i) remove any tension from the tie-down system; ii) free the cord from the hook locking mechanism; iii) feed the cord into, through and out of a non-linear guide tunnel formed in the hook; and iv), then reset the cord into the hook's locking mechanism. Of course, in the event that the user finds that he/she has not properly and precisely positioned the hook along the cord's length, the foregoing procedure must be repeated. Moreover, the design of the Dupre hook is such that each hook can only be used with a cord of a specific diameter; and, where the user wishes to use the tie-down system with a wide range of different diameter cords, the user must maintain a supply of different sized hooks which are specifically designed for the particular diameter cords to be employed.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,340,998 issued to Liberge, the patentee provides a sandow device employing a hook with a base having two parallel longitudinal canals or channels defined by a plurality of flanges, with one channel serving to hold the stretched end of the elastic cable and the second channel serving to hold the fixed end of the cable. Thus, the arrangement requires--just as in the aforesaid Dupre patent--that when the user wishes to change the effective length of the elastic cord, the tie-down system must be released from the load to be secured, all tension removed from the hook, and the hook manually shifted to a desired point along the cord and manually reattached thereto. In other words, essentially all of the disadvantages present in Dupre are also found in Liberge; and, in addition, since the free end of the cord is not contained within an enclosed chamber, there exists a real danger that the free end of the cord can be inadvertently pulled or snagged, thus releasing the hook. Moreover, no fail-safe locking arrangement is employed.
Brody et at U.S. Pat. No. 5,682,652 discloses an adjustable tie-down system having an elastic cord and a pair of slidably mounted hooks, wherein at least one hook has a locking mechanism on the body of the hook for resisting movement under load conditions. To this end, one hook includes a tubular member with a flared slot in the wall and a V-shaped bore used to wedge and secure the free end of the elastic cord. Once again, the "adjustable" hook requires that the hook/cord combination be manually set and locked each time length adjustment takes place; and, if the free end of the cord is pulled, or if the user does not correctly lock the cord in place, there is a real danger that the adjustable hook can be inadvertently released under load conditions. Moreover, the Brody et al system is severely limited in the range of cord diameters that can be employed and can cause premature wear of the cord.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,867,026 issued to Gale, a manually adjustable sling or choker hook is provided for hauling or lifting objects. The adjustable hook receives rope through a channel formed in the hook's body and can be manually moved along the length of the rope. A cam locking mechanism is positioned within the body of the hook for resisting movement of the hook along the length of the rope. However, in Gale the hook does not include any mechanism for resisting movement along the rope under load conditions. Rather, Gale discloses a manually adjustable hook to resist movement under no-load conditions and which is, for all practical purposes, freely moveable along the rope under heavy load conditions.
Other patents of miscellaneous interest include U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,942,315--Johnson; 4,716,630--Skyba; 5,133,111--Brown; and, 5,146,655--Gibbs. In all of these patents, hooks are provided including rope receiving gaps or channels and cam locking mechanisms. These devices are structurally complex, difficult to assemble, and relatively expensive to manufacture. In each, the cam locking mechanism must be manually held in the "release" position in order to change cord length; and, failure to hold the cam locking mechanism in the "release" position results in excessive wear of the cord as it transits the serrated surface of the locking mechanism.
Kleve U.S. Pat. No. 2,464,419 discloses an adjustable hook employing an eccentric eye that presses a moveable jaw against a clevis. The motion of the hook relative to the clevis necessary for locking action can be easily interrupted, allowing inadvertent release. Movement of the hook and clevis relative to one another makes the device unsuitable for use as a sandow; and, moreover, the system is capable of inadvertent locking at any time, particularly when attempting to rewind the cord using an automatic take-up reel.
Another prior art locking device for ropes is disclosed in Reinwall, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 3,897,161 wherein the assembly includes a plurality of moveable gripper arms having arm release levers that must be manually held in the "release" position in order to alter the effective length of the cord. The effective length of the cord can be shortened by simply pulling on the free end of the cord while under tension. The system, because of its complexity and numerous components, is cumbersome and expensive, and is generally limited to use with a narrow range of cord diameters.
Hull et. al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,327 discloses a traction hook and rope lock employing a channel and pivotable member with a rope engaging surface. Again, the cord must be manually locked in place each time adjustment of the cord's effective length occurs.
McIntire U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,259 discloses a hook device including a tapered collet inserted in the hook body. When an elastic cord is stretched, its diameter decreases, thus enabling a stretched elastic cord to be moved freely through the body of the hook and collet to any desired position. When the tension on the cord is released--i.e., it is no longer stretched--the cord diameter increases to its normal diameter and is thus frictionally locked in place in the collet. Consequently, when in use, any increase in tension or loading of the cord can, and normally will, result in stretching of the cord and reduction of the cord's diameter, thereby increasing the danger of inadvertent slippage of the hook along the cord.
Thus, it can be seen that none of the numerous prior art devices described above discloses an adjustable tie-down or load-support system employing an adjustable hook which is freely slideable along the cord to increase or decrease the effective cord length without the need to remove tension from the cord or to disengage the cord from the load being secured or, alternatively, where the effective cord length can be decreased simply by pulling the free inboard end of the cord inboard of the adjustable hook through the latter while the hook remains positively locked thereto; yet, wherein the hook can be instantaneously locked to the cord at any desired position along the cord's length merely by turning the hook at an acute angle relative to the cord itself. Rather, the various prior art devices described above are generally subject to one or more--and usually many--of the following disadvantages: i) they employ multiple components requiring complex and costly assembly; ii) they are limited to use with cords of a specific diameter or cords falling within a narrow range of diameters; iii) the tie-down or load-support system must be unhooked in order to permit adjustment of the hook along the cord to change its effective length while under no-load or tension-free conditions; iv) the hooks cannot be adjusted under load conditions; v) the cord is subject to fraying and/or damage at the point where it engages the hook latching mechanism; and vi), the tie-down and/or load-support systems are not compatible for use with automatic take-up reels.